Valentine's Night
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth and Ric spend Valentine's Day together...at night.


**Couple: **Ric/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This takes place on that Valentine's Day when Ric came to Kelly's late at night and played guitar for Elizabeth and she made them hot cocoa. One of my favorite LiRic scenes ever! This is after the first time with Zander and after Jason started sleeping with Stripperella.

**Valentine's Night (C)**

_Kelly's Diner………_

"Thanks for the food and cocoa Elizabeth," Ric said as he got up. "It was just what I needed after a long day at work."

"You're welcome, Ric" Elizabeth smiled. "I had a good time."

"Me too," he smiled back. "I should get going, though. The roads are only going to get worse the longer I stay."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said slowly, playing with her hair. "A ton of it has fallen already."

"I know, crazy weather we're having this year. Blizzard after blizzard."

"You know, you could just stay here tonight," she suggested hopefully, looking toward the stairs that led up to her room. "I have a room here you know. In case you didn't want to risk driving back in all that snow."

He looked really surprised. "I…..yeah sure, I'd love to stay. It's probably dangerous to drive in this weather anyway."

"You wouldn't be able to see anything" she agreed. "The weather station _did_ tell people to stay off the roads."

"Okay, then I guess I'll…..be staying here."

"I guess you will," Elizabeth grinned, coming out from behind the counter and taking his hand so she could lead him up the stairs. She walked up quickly, trying not to make too much noise since everyone else was sleeping. It was pretty late. Ric was right behind her, and her excitement grew with each step.

She really liked Ric, even though she didn't know him for that long. He was a little older, and she was used to dating boys her own age. He was mature and funny and smart, and he was tall and athletic. Plus, he was a lawyer, and she loved that he was successful and knew what he wanted and was a nice, upstanding kind of guy. After being almost involved with Jason for a while, she was so ready for men that weren't immature assholes that ran at the first sign of trouble just because they got into one fight with their girlfriends.

But Ric didn't seem like that, he was way too confident and secure in himself, and she figured it was because he wasn't always living his life on the wild side and dealing with danger and killing people for a living. He was a nice, normal guy that put on a suit in the morning and went to work and solved problems and helped people fight for their rights, and that was refreshing. She was so sick of dating would-be musicians and photographers like Lucky, who didn't really have any idea what he was going to do with his life, or would-be drug dealers and street runners like Zander, who was like Lucky but knew that he wanted something to do with the mob, even though it was just a low level job, or mobsters with god complexes like Jason, who was just an insecure and hypocritical guy at heart and not worth her time.

Things were going well with Ric over the last two weeks when they'd see each other around town, and tonight was the first night they actually got to sit and talk for hours over dinner and cocoa, and if things went well for them tonight, it might just turn into something real, and she was more than ready for that.

She unlocked the door to her room and entered but didn't turn on the light, and Ric shut the door behind them. Before he could even say anything, Elizabeth put her hands on his suit jacket and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

He didn't seem surprised this time and immediately returned the kiss, putting his hands on her ass and giving her a gentle squeeze to see if she'd back away. She didn't and instead came closer, and Ric kissed her back just as hard as she was kissing him.

Elizabeth usually wasn't the aggressor when it came to sex, she usually let her boyfriend at the time initiate it, but there was something about him and about this whole situation, the two of them together on a snowy valentine's night, that made her want him badly. Tonight was the night, she was sure of it. When she was done with him, he'd never want to let her out of his sight.

Ric groped her ass and murmured something she was sure was a compliment but Elizabeth didn't give him a chance to actually say it and instead slipped her tongue in his mouth. She could tell this time that she'd surprised him again, but not for long. Ric deepend the kiss, too, drawing her tongue out in a sensual duel that left them both panting and aroused.

"Elizabeth……"

"I know," she said softly, pulling him in for another hot, wet kiss. He pulled her to him, too, using his hands on her ass to grind against her and show her how she was already starting to get him hard. Instead of causing her to back away this only encouraged Elizabeth and she pressed her hips against him. She took off his suit jacket and his tie and dumped them on her desk chair in mere seconds.

Ric moaned as she quickly loosened all the buttons on his shirt, scraping her nails on his skin while she did that to turn him on even more. She pulled the shirt hard to get it out of his pants and he reluctantly took his hands off of her so she could take off his shirt.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and loosened his belt, then shoved his pants to the floor. "Take off your shoes and socks, too."

Ric didn't say a word and did what she asked and was soon standing in front of her in the dark wearing just his black boxers. It was really dark in the part of the room where they were but the moonlight was coming in through the window and falling right on her bed and he moved with her toward it. Elizabeth was still fully clothed in her red sweater and tight brown skirt and she didn't take anything off.

Ric sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his lap. Carefully he unzipped one tall brown leather boot, baring her creamy calf and then did the same with the other and helped her take them off. Elizabeth had one arm around his shoulders and used the other to massage him through his boxers and Ric kissed the side of her neck, sucking on her until he realized he accidentally left a red mark.

She tried to stand up but he pulled her back into his arms. "Come here." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him as Ric searched for the zipper on her skirt. He found it and pulled it down and together they wiggled her out of it. She was wearing just a pair of pink lace panties and her red sweater. He massaged her inner thigh with his strong hand, moving higher and higher until his fingers played with her panties before pushing them to the side and finding her wet sheath.

Elizabeth groaned as he pushed his fingertip into her and Ric kissed her soothingly. "I just wanted to see how wet you were for me."

He held her close to him as he pushed a second fingertip into her, sweeping them between her slick folds to drive her crazy. He had her growing wetter and slicker, making his entry easier, and then Ric eased both fingers up into her tight love channel together, at the same time.

Elizabeth let out a cry that he smothered with his lips as they continued to kiss, and she scraped her nails through his hair. Ric moved his fingers inside her as she sat in his lap and Elizabeth could feel herself getting closer. She put her hand on his to make him stop and Ric pulled his fingers out and looked at her in confusion.

"Did you not like that?"

"I liked it, but I want us to do this together," She whispered. Ric nodded and Elizabeth got off his lap and stood in front of him. He stood with her and helped pull off her red sweater and throw it away and pulled her to him. Her almost naked body crashed against his and she ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest as he kissed her deeply. And then Elizabeth showed him that the night really was full of surprises by putting her hands on his chest and shoving him down onto her bed, making him bounce from the force of it.

Ric looked up at her in surprise and she waved her hand for him to scoot up on the bed. He did that and she hopped on to the bed between his parted legs and grabbed the edge of his boxers. Ric lifted his hips so she could pull it all the way down, and his towering rocket sprang free and stood tall in the moonlight.

Elizabeth gasped as she wrapped her hand around the base and gave him a squeeze. "Wow……."

"I get that a lot," Ric laughed as she settled between his legs.

"Not too often I hope" Elizabeth said as she lowered her head to lick his tip, stopping just before her tongue made contact to look at him.

He shook his head, unable to wait for her mouth on him. "An appropriate number of times."

Elizabeth leaned back down and licked all around the tip of his massive drill, then tickled the sensitive underside as Ric tried to twist his hips from side to side. She didn't do what he wanted and take him into her mouth and instead kissed up and down his shaft and traced her tongue along it.

Then she pulled away from his throbbing rod and scratched lightly from his hip bones to where his pelvis met his thigh and Ric hissed loudly as more blood rushed to his member. She did this a couple more times and then kissed the tip of his mushroom head again, licking off the salty liquid. She caressed the small muscles around the base of his shaft and took his balls into her hand and jiggled them lightly. Ric was swearing but trying to keep quiet because everyone else on the floor was asleep.

Elizabeth kneaded the muscles of his thighs as she sat between his legs and finally leaned down and took his balls in her mouth. Ric let out a gasp as her hot, wet mouth closed around his balls and she sucked gently at first and then harder. It was a little difficult because her mouth was so full but the suction felt amazing and she kept running her tongue over the bumpy skin and he felt like he would burst.

She let him go and took his balls in her hand again and kept playing with them as she kissed his inner thigh and the area right under his balls, which was something no other woman had dared to do before. Her fingers replaced her mouth after a minute and she pressed down there lightly as she once again began to lick her way up and down his shaft to tease him before she licked under his massive tip where all the nerve endings were.

"You're so good at this," he moaned. "Unbelievable"

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled proudly. To reward him she leaned down and took his entire head into her mouth and started sucking very very slowly. Ric tried to thrust now that he was finally in her mouth where he wanted to be all along but she wouldn't let him and took her sweet time sucking on him like she was sucking on a tasty lollipop. Slowly she started going faster until she was sucking him as hard and fast as she could as if she was trying to draw his cream out of him with her mouth right then and she kept pressing his other most sensitive spot in perfect rhythm.

She was amazing even herself with how bold she was being in bed tonight, and Elizabeth kept going. She'd been boring and nice all her life and it hadn't gotten her much. She lost every single guy she went after so obviously her good girl methods weren't working for her. She had left Lizzie behind after she was raped and become the town sweetheart but she was starting to see that letting her inner bad girl out, especially in bed had its advantages. From now on she was going to remember this feeling right now, where she felt in control and desirable and could see how much power she had over a mature, successful man like Ric. Whenever she felt like she was out of her league, she was going to remember this feeling and how brazen and bold and uninhibited she was, and she was going to use it to be more confident and bold outside of the bedroom, too.

She kept sucking as hard as she could and worked him hard with her hands, too, and finally Ric couldn't hold off. He came in her mouth with a shout that he couldn't hold in and spurted his white liquid against the back of her throat. Because he was flat on his back and she was above him Elizabeth didn't have the best angle and it filled her mouth really fast. She kept swallowing as fast as she could as he gushed into her mouth but even then she couldn't swallow all of it. Done coming, Ric relaxed on her bed with his head to the side and his breathing coming fast.

Elizabeth let him slip out of her mouth and swallowed, then wiped the excess off of her mouth. He was laying on her bed in the moonlight looking so perfect and exhausted, and she smiled at him when he looked up at her, and just that one movement looked like it took all his strength.

Ric smiled back at her and watched as she leaned back down to finish cleaning him up, with her tongue. She lapped up the excess of his cream from his glistening pole and took her time treating him to more caresses with her lips and tongue than was necessary. As she kneaded his thighs and continued to clean him with her mouth Ric slowly started growing hard again and twitched a little under her tongue. He groaned and tossed his head to the side when he felt the blood starting to rush down there again.

"Your recovery time is impressive."

"It's because of who I'm with" he smiled back as he watched her go down on him again. "I still can't believe how good you are at this. I thought you were way too nice a girl to be this good."

"I've decided that I don't like being a nice girl anymore," Elizabeth smirked.

"Lucky for me" Ric smiled. He sat up a little leaning back on his arms and watched her work on him. He put a hand in her hair and tangled it in her curls and helped guide her and hold her where he wanted her. Elizabeth sucked and licked eagerly, wanting him to be hard again so they could have some more fun. He was getting harder and harder in her mouth and she was glad that she could get such a quick response from a man like him. It was about time, especially after she'd spent the last couple of years chained down to men that didn't help her be her best in any way. "You know, for the record, I decided a little while back that I didn't like being a nice guy anymore either."

She looked up at him in confusion and that was all Ric needed. He grabbed her by the arms strong enough to lift her but not enough to hurt her and flipped them so she was on her back. He leapt off the bed so that she was the only one lying down, but with her legs hanging off and in his arms. He adjusted his grip on her calves and angled them up toward his hips, meaning her body was angled down toward the bed because the bed was a little low and he was tall, and in one swift strong stroke impaled her on his meaty rod.

Elizabeth let out a sharp cry as he slammed into her, holding her hips on either side of his, but before she could even finish making that sound, he pulled out of her and slammed into her again, just as hard. He knew she was already turned on from earlier when he had his fingers inside of her and she'd gotten even wetter when giving him those blowjobs, and with her body at this angle he was thrusting against her clit and her G-spot the whole time. He knew neither of them would last long in this position and didn't even bother to draw it out.

He looked into her eyes as he plowed into her, and Elizabeth stared back. Her body was covered in moonlight from the window and her bare breasts flopped a little with every mighty thrust. She let out moans and cries and encouraged him to go harder and faster which Ric was happy to comply to. He broke out in beads of sweat as he went faster just like she said, every muscle combining its power and energy to bring them both to bliss as fast as he could.

He came before she did with a shout, spewing his cream into her tight little sheath and coating her from the insides. Elizabeth felt him explode inside of her and felt her insides fill with warmth and moaned, tossing her head from side to side working for her own release. Ric's entire body was tense as he stood at the foot of her bed and gushed into her like he'd never stop and as he bucked and jerked and twitched inside of her from the strength of his release he ground against her in the most delicious way and Elizabeth came, too, her walls falling in around him and squeezing him tight, refusing to let him go and just holding him in her. Her strong muscles squeezed out the last bit of liquid he had to offer her and convulsed around him, massaging his slowly softening cock until her own tremors subsided and she relaxed on top of her bed.

Ric let out a massive sigh and pulled out of her with a wet, sloppy sound. He grabbed a blanket from a chair near the bed and tossed it up on the bed and climbed on. He helped her scoot up toward the pillows because she was completely exhausted and unable to move after the wild ride he'd given her and they stayed on top of the comforter. He stretched out next to her and covered them both with the blanket before cuddling up close to her. Elizabeth did the same and molded her body to his, feeling him still thick and moist between her thighs. She sighed happily as he brushed her hair out of her face and settled down.

They were totally wrapped up in each other as the snow fell even harder outside and Elizabeth turned her face to his neck and began to kiss him slowly. Ric held her close and closed his eyes. "Well I guess I can't ever complain about snowstorms again in my life."

"From now on we'll consider them good luck," she smiled as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
